hamiltonmusicalfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Элизабет Скайлер
(полное имя: "Элизабет Скайлер Гамильтон") — жена Александра Гамильтона и мать Филиппа Гамильтона. Является одним из главных персонажей мюзикла «Гамильтон». Биография Акт I Элизабет Скайлер родилась в Олбани, провинции Нью-Йорк в 1757 году. Впервые появилась вместе со своими сёстрами, Анжеликой и Пегги, в песне «"The Schuyler sisters"». Позже, отец Элайзы, Филипп Скайлер, устраивает зимний бал («"A winter's ball"»), на который были приглашены многие революционеры, в том числе и молодой Александр Гамильтон. Они влюбляются в друг друга и в конце концов вступают в брак («"Helpless"»). Со временем Александр присоединяется к континентальной армии. Он просит командование и группу людей, чтобы возглавить войну от имени генерала Джорджа Вашингтона, который в свою очередь отправляет его домой к Элайзе. Элизабет признаётся ему, что именно она просила генерала вернуть Александра домой и сообщает о том, что беременна. Александр переполнен радостью, но всё ещё не уверен в себе. Элайза уверяет его, что, если он останется в живых ради неё и его сына - этого будет достаточно («"That would be enough"»). Акт II Когда Александр возвращается домой, Элайза просит его, чтобы он встретился со своим сыном, Филиппом, который сочинил для него короткое стихотворение. Анжелика возвращается из Англии, чтобы встретиться с родственниками. Они обе уговаривают Гамильтона отдохнуть и поехать к отцу Элайзы и Анжелики. Гамильтон отказывается, говоря, что он должен работать. Элайза расстраивается, но уходит вместе с сестрой и детьми («"Take a break"»). Пока она и дети были в отъезде, Гамильтон начинает встречаться с Марией Рейнольдс («"Say no to this"»), пока её муж, Джеймс Рейнольдс, шантажирует его. Однако, политические враги Гамильтона, Томас Джефферсон, Аарон Бёрр и Джеймс Мэдисон, находят квитанции, адресованные Джеймсу, и говорят ему, что они расскажут обществу о том, что он украл государственные деньги. Александр рассказывает им настоящую правду («"We know"») и, боясь, что они используют данную информацию против него, опубликовывает памфлет Рейнольдс («"The Reynolds pamphlet"»). Убитая горем, Элайза клянется навсегда "стереть себя из повествования" и сжигает письма, адресованные ей от Гамильтона («"Burn"»). Через несколько лет их сыну, Филиппу, исполняется девятнадцать лет и он заканчивает королевский колледж. Он встречает Джорджа Икера, который унизил честь Александра, и вызывает его на дуэль («"Blow us all away"»). Филипп смертельно ранен... Элайза и Александр были рядом с ним, когда он умер («"Stay alive (Reprise)"»). Убитая горем, семья перебирается за город, где Александр просит прощения у Элайзы. В конечном итоге она прощает его («"It's quiet uptown"»). Аарон Бёрр вызывает Гамильтона на дуэль после того, как он написал про него пару оскорбительных памфлетов («"Your obedient servant"»). Утром, перед отъездом на дуэль, Гамильтон называет Элайзу самой лучшей женщиной и женой («"Best of wives and best of women"»). Пуля Бёрра попадает в Гамильтона, и он умирает («"The world was wide enough"»). Мюзикл заканчивается на том, что Элайза поёт о том, что она вернула себя в повествование Александра. Она помогает сохранить истории тех людей, которые воевали во время американской революции, и становится основателем первого частного приюта в Нью-Йорке, где она помогает сиротам («"Who lives, who dies, who tells your story"»). Интересные факты *В настоящее время роль Элизабет Скайлер исполняет Лекси Лоусон с 11 июля 2016 года. *На самом деле, у Александра и Элайзы было восемь детей. Их дети, которые не были показаны в мюзикле: Анжелика, Александр, Джеймс, Джон, Уильям, Элайза и Филипп второй. Тем не менее, Анжелика кратко упоминается в стихотворении Филиппа в песне «"Take a break"». *Элайза помогла Александру с написанием одной из многочисленных статей из сборника «Федералист». en:Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton Категория:Гамильтон (Мюзикл) Категория:Исторические личности Категория:Персонажи Категория:Женщины Категория:Персонажи первого акта Категория:Персонажи второго акта Категория:Семья Скайлер